Our Angel
by cartoonmaniac44
Summary: This is my first ever story. Its mostly about Marianne and the Thornberry's youngest daughter Angie, who my cousins and I made up. I suck at summaries. I might change rating later.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: This is my first ever fanfic. Angie is based off of a character my cousins and I created when we were younger. We would go to our grandmother's house and watch the Wild Thornberrys, and then act out the episode(s). We had one extra person, so we created Angie and I always played her. Hope you enjoy! **

**Chapter 1**

Marianne POV

"Nigel, I'm so worried about her." "I know poppet. But Angie's strong. She'll pull through." I looked through the window into her room. I couldn't help but cry at the sight of my youngest daughter, my little baby, lying in a hospital bed unable to move. I feel so helpless. What kind of mother am I? I can't even protect my own child. Sure, I had always been able to protect Debbie, Eliza, and Donnie, but Angie was different. She was always so outgoing, confident, and fearless. She would do absolutely anything to protect her sibling or any animal she found who need help. I didn't think she would ever try to protect me, or end up getting so injured in the process. "Nigel, why does everything bad happen to her? Ever since she was born, it's like danger just follows her. I feel like it's my fault." "Marianne, it isn't your fault." "Yes it is Nigel! If I hadn't been distracted, if I had just listened to her, this wouldn't have happened." "Marianne, you couldn't have prevented this." "Yes I could have!" "No, you couldn't have. There are some things you just can't control. Just like when she was born."

*FLASHBACK*

"Marianne! Please be careful! Think of the baby!" "Oh Nigel, don't worry. It's just a tree! Besides, the baby isn't due for three months!" I am currently pregnant with our third child, and we recently found out we're having another girl. I know Debbie and Eliza are thrilled about getting another sister. I thought Nigel would be a little bit upset about out not having a son, but he seemed even more excited than I was. We had been discussing names, and since Debbie and Eliza were both named after Nigel's family, we were going to name the new baby after my family, specifically me. I was against the idea at first, but when Nigel suggested naming her Hunter, I instantly fell in love with the idea. We decided on Hunter Anne Thornberry. I can't wait for my little angel to be born.

"Happy Birthday Mommy!" I heard Eliza and Debbie yell. "Why is mommy in a tree?" Debbie asked. "Oh no! She can hurt my baby sister!" Eliza shouted. "Relax guys! I'm just trying to get a picture of this bird" "Marianne, I love animals just as much as you do and would love a picture, but I must insist that you come down." "Nigel don't worry, I'll be fine." Just then I heard something crack and I felt the branch start to shake. "Oh no." I screamed as I fell to the ground. "Marianne, are you alright!" "Yeah I'm fine. I-" suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my stomach. "Oh no! Nigel, call an ambulance! The baby's coming!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"AHHH" I screamed in agony. This is worse than the other two times I did this. Probably because I fell out of a tree, and because I was so scared for my daughter's life. "It's alright Marianne. You can do this." "Mrs. Thornberry" I heard the doctor say. "What?" "There is a very slim chance that your daughter will survive." "WHAT?!" "I'm very sorry, but because she is being born so early, and the trauma from the fall, there just isn't much of a chance for her." "You have to try to save her! Do anything possible!" "I'm very sorry, but anything we do to save her can potentially put you at risk." I was in shock. Either I definitely live and my daughter dies, or I risk my life for a chance for my daughter's life. It's not much of a decision for me. "Do whatever you can to save my daughter." "Marianne you can't do that!" "Nigel! This is our child. I will not lose her without a fight. Please, promise me you'll take good care of her. And tell Debbie and Eliza that I love them." "Marianne, don't talk like that!" "Just promise me." "I promise."

The pain just worsened. I almost couldn't stand it. "Okay Mrs. Thornberry. It's time for you to push." "AHHH" I screamed. "Nigel, I can't do this." "Yes you can Marianne. I know you can." "Nigel, there's something I need to tell you. It's a secret I've been keeping for all my life. I want to tell you before I die." "Don't talk like that poppet." "Nigel, I can talk to animals." Suddenly, strange lights surrounded me, and I knew that my gift left me. I heard people screaming push. I was in too much pain to comprehend what was going on around me.

Then the pain stopped. I heard crying. I could only think about my daughter. "Is she alright? Will she be okay?" No one would answer my questions. I need to know how she is. I felt Nigel grab my hand. "Nigel, will she be alright?" I whispered. "I hope so love. I hope really hope so." "I need to see her." "Shhh poppet, don't worry about her right now. If she's anything like you, I know she'll be a fighter. She'll be fine." "Nigel, I should have listened to you. I shouldn't have climbed that tree. If I wasn't talking to that bird-" "What did you mean when you said you could talk to animals? Can you really?" "I used to be able too. But I can't anymore." "Why not?" "Because I told you. I was only allowed to have this gift for as long as I kept it a secret. I loved it so much." "Why did you tell me? If you loved this gift so much, you should have kept it." "I wanted to tell you before I died. I wanted someone to know. Someone I love."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

I was so exhausted. Nigel told me to get some sleep, but I couldn't.I was so worried about my baby. I just wanted to see her, to hold her, to know if she's alright. Nigel went to see her a few minutes ago. I really hope that she's alright. "Hello love." "Oh Nigel, is she alright?" "The doctors said she has a tough road ahead of her, but she has a fighting chance." "What does she look like?" "Like a little angel. She has your blond hair." "I want to see her. Please take me Nigel." He helped me into a wheel chair, and brought me to see my baby. "Oh my gosh. She's so beautiful" I whispered as I looked at my little angel. I slowly placed my hand in the incubator and began to carefully rub her arm. She was sleeping so peacefully. "She looks so much like you", a nurse said to me. "Do you have a name for her?" "Nigel, I know we discussed Hunter, and I love that idea, but I really don't think that name suits her. Do you have any other ideas?" "Well, I still think we should name her after you." "She is not going to be named Marianne, or Mary, or Anne, or anything like that." "Can it be her middle name?" "Maybe. Wait! I've got it! Let's name her Angela!" "Angela?" "Yes! It means Angel. And she's our little angel. We can call her Angie." "I love it. It sounds so adorable." "And can we make her middle name Sophie? After my mother?" "Angela Sophie. I think that's beautiful. But I have a minor suggestion." "What Nigel?" "Okay miss", Nigel said to the nurse, "Our child's full name is Angela Sophie Marianne Hunter Thornberry." "That's adorable! And quite a mouthful", the nurse said as she left to fill out Angie's birth certificate. I looked at Nigel with tears in my eyes. "Nigel, I love that name. But why did you give her my entire name?" "Well, I assumed that if our little angel looks so much like her mother, and shares a birthday with her mother, she should have the same name as her mother." "I completely forgot that it's my birthday. I think Angie is the best present ever." "Happy Birthday love", Nigel said as he kissed me.

*normal POV*

A few weeks later, after a couple of close calls that left Marianne in tears, Angie was finally strong enough to be taken home. Marianne was a little nervous, and she hardly ever let anyone other than herself hold Angie. After what happened when she was born, Marianne couldn't risk anything happening to her little angel. Debbie, who was 8, somewhat understood her mother's protectiveness of Angie, but Eliza, who was only 4 at the time, didn't quite get it. "Mommy I want to hold Angie!" Eliza whined. "Eliza, Angie is very delicate." "But please mommy! I'll be really careful! I promise!" Marianne glanced up at Nigel, who smiled and nodded. "Okay", Marianne said, "But I have to help you." She handed Angie to Nigel and pulled Eliza into her lap. "Okay, hold your arms like this" Marianne said positioning Eliza's arms. Nigel gently placed a sleeping Angie into Eliza's arms. "Oh she's so tiny!" Eliza said. Angie yawned, and opened her eyes. When she saw Eliza, she smiled. "*gasp* She smiled at me!" "Debbie, why don't you go sit next you your mother and sisters. I want a picture of my special girls" Nigel said while getting the camera. He took the picture and said, "How beautiful. The first picture of my girls all together."


End file.
